uiquipediafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Televisão
Televisão (do grego tele - distante e do latim visione - visão) é um sistema eletrônico de reprodução de imagens e som de forma instantânea. Funciona a partir da análise e conversão da luz e do som em ondas eletromagnéticas e de sua reconversão em um aparelho — o televisor — que às vezes recebe erroneamente também o mesmo nome do sistema ou pode ainda ser chamado de aparelho de televisão. As câmeras e microfones captam as informações visuais e sonoras, que são em seguida convertidas de forma a poderem ser difundidas por meio eletromagnético ou elétrico, via cabos; o televisor ou aparelho de televisão capta as ondas eletromagnéticas e através de seus componentes internos as converte novamente em imagem e som. História thumb|esquerda|180px|Um modelo de televisor de [[1958.]] thumb|esquerda|180px|Televisor dos [[Década de 1950|anos 50.]] Em 1923 Vladimir Zworykin registra a patente do tubo iconoscópico para câmaras de televisão , o que tornou possível a televisão eletrónica. O primeiro sistema semi-mecânico de televisão analógica foi demonstrado em Fevereiro de 1924 em Londres, e, posteriormente, imagens em movimento em 30 de outubro de 1925. Um sistema eletrônico completo foi demonstrado por John Logie Baird e Philo Taylor Farnsworth em 1927. O primeiro serviço analógico foi a WGY em Schenectady, Nova Iorque, inaugurado em 11 de maio de 1928. Os primeiros aparelhos de televisão eram rádios com um dispositivo que consistia num tubo de néon com um disco giratório mecânico (disco de Nipkow) que produzia uma imagem vermelha do tamanho de um selo postal. O primeiro serviço de alta definição apareceu na Alemanha em março de 1935, mas estava disponível apenas em 22 salas públicas. Uma das primeiras grandes transmissões de televisão foi a dos Jogos Olímpicos de Berlim de 1936. O uso da televisão aumentou enormemente depois da Segunda Guerra Mundial devido aos avanços tecnológicos surgidos com as necessidades da guerra e à renda adicional disponível (televisores na década de 1930 custavam o equivalente a 7000 dólares atuais (2001) e havia pouca programação disponível). A televisão em cores surgiu em 1954, na rede norte-americana NBC. Um ano antes o governo dos Estados Unidos aprovou o sistema de transmissão em cores proposto pela rede CBS, mas quando a RCA apresentou um novo sistema que não exigia alterações nos aparelhos antigos em preto e branco, a CBS abandonou sua proposta em favor da nova. Em 1960 a japonesa SONY introduz no mercado os receptores de televisão com transistores. O satélite Telstar transmite sinais de televisão através do Oceano Atlântico em 1962. A miniaturização chegou em 1979 quando a Matsushita registrou a patente da televisão de bolso com ecrã plano. No Brasil, a primeira transmissão de televisão deu-se por conta do leopoldinense Olavo Bastos Freire, que construiu os equipamentos necessários e transmitiu uma partida de futebol em 28 de setembro de 1948, na cidade de Juiz de Fora, Minas Gerais. Tipos de televisores A televisão em sua forma original e até hoje mais popular, envolve a transmissão de som e imagens em movimento por ondas de radiofrequência (RF), que são captadas por um receptor (o televisor). Neste sentido, é uma extensão do rádio. Tendo início na década de 1920, a televisão moderna se divide em três tendências distintas: * Aparelhos de televisões somente. * Sistemas integrados com aparelhos de DVD e/ou vídeo-game montados no próprio televisor (geralmente modelos menores com telas até 17 polegadas, pois a ideia é ter um sistema portátil completo); * Sistemas independentes com tela grande (monitor de vídeo, rádio, sistema de som) para o usuário montar as peças como um home theater. Este sistema interessa aos videófilos e cinéfilos que preferem componentes que podem ser trocados separadamente. Há vários tipos de monitores ou ecrãs de vídeo usados em equipamentos de televisão modernos. O mais comum são os CRTs para até 40 polegadas diagonais. A maior parte das televisões de tela grande ou ecrã grande (até mais de 100 polegadas) usa tecnologia de projeção. Três tipos de sistemas de projeção são usados em televisão : Tubos de raios catódicos (CRT), LCD (cristal líquido) e circuitos integrados (chips ) de imagem refletida. Avanços recentes trouxeram telas planas ou ecrãs planos aos televisores que usam tecnologia de cristal líquido LCD de matriz ativa ou displays de plasma. Televisores de tela ou ecrã grande e plano têm apenas 4 polegadas de espessura e podem ser pendurados na parede como um quadro. Os televisores de LCD e Plasma de hoje possuem em média 7,5 cm de espessura e telas que variam de 3,5 a 65 polegadas. Em 2008 foi lançada a DTV Portátil, com tela de 3,5 polegadas e sintonizador de TV Digital. Muitas marcas atualmente já implantaram decodificador digital nas TVs e utilizam de resoluções Full HD. Novas tecnologias estão aparecendo, algumas delas são: * LED TV, da Samsung - Televisores com 3 cm de espessura e ecologicamente corretas. * USB In, da Philips - Televisores com entrada USB para filmes, músicas e fotos sem precisar de DVD Player. * DTV BuiltIn, da LG - Conversor digital integrado na TV. * Invisible Screen, da Lumines (TV em que a tela só aparece depois de ligada.) * Touch Interface, da Lumines (TV com todas as partes sensíveis ao toque.) * Full HD 1080p (1920 x 1080 pixeis em imagens progressivas), a mais alta resolução disponível em TVs, (Normalmente LED, LCD ou Plasma.) * Entradas HDMI e DVI (Para conexão de equipamentos de vídeo de alta definição.) Teledifusão [[Ficheiro:Monitores.JPG|direita|thumb|'Televisores' funcionando dentro de um ônibus municipal de Belo Horizonte.]] Há vários tipos de sistemas de teledifusão: * Televisão terrestre ** NTSC, PAL, PAL-M, PAL2, SECAM usando sinal analógico ** DVB, ATSC, ISDB usando sinal digital * Sistemas de transmissão do som * NICAM, MTS * Via satélite usando sinal digital ou sinal analógico. * TV a cabo ** Há tanto o sistema analógico quanto o digital. * Novas tecnologias: Televisão digital (DTV) -- Televisão de Alta Definição (HDTV) -- Pay-per-view -- Web TV -- programação sob encomenda. A programação é a transmissão nas estações de televisão (por vezes chamada de canais) que são frequentemente dirigidos a uma determinada audiência. Há muitas notícias, desporto (esportes), estações de filmes e estações tais como as cadeias da MTV, CNN, BBC, Rede Globo e Rede Record que são vistas por diversos países através de filiais locais ou canais internacionais. Nos Estados Unidos, as redes de televisão produzem programas primetime (horário nobre) para suas emissoras próprias ou afiliadas veicularem entre 19:00 e 23:00. Fora do horário nobre, a maior parte das emissoras têm sua programação de produção própria. Gêneros televisivos * Programas de conversa (talk-shows) * Telejornal * Programas seriados * Telenovelas * Esportes * Debates * Documentários * Desenhos animados * Filmes * Adulto * Reality-shows * Televendas * Policiais * Religiosos * Humorísticos * Programa infantil * Musicais * Programa de variedades * CÁDIMA, Francisco Rui: O fenómeno televisivo, Círculo de Leitores, Lisboa, 1995 . * CÁDIMA, Francisco Rui: Salazar, Caetano e a televisão portuguesa, Presença, Lisboa, 1996. * KILPP, Suzana: Ethicidades televisivas, Unisinos, São Leopoldo, 2003 . * BARNOUW, Erik: Tube of Plenty: The Evolution of American Television, Oxford University Press 1992 * BOURDIEU, Pierre: Sobre a televisão, Jorge Zahar 1997 * DEBORD, Guy: A sociedade do espetáculo * MANDER, Jerry: Four Arguments for the Elimination of Television, Perennial 1978 * Televisão por assinatura * Televisão aberta * Programas de televisão * Anexo:Lista de fabricantes de televisores * Emissoras de televisão * Televisão por país ** Televisão no Brasil ** Televisão em Portugal ** Televisão em Angola ** Televisão em Moçambique * Museu da TV * TV Online Categoria:Televisão Categoria:Eletrodomésticos Categoria:Objetos Categoria:Eletrônica de consumo Categoria:Design gráfico